


A Night To Remember

by kazookidissosoabuggie



Series: Summer Memories [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/F, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Teen Romance, Texting, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazookidissosoabuggie/pseuds/kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Jughead and Betty went through a bad rough patch, something they almost couldn't fix. When they did eventually reconcile, Jughead feels terrible for what he had done to her. After he pulls a romantic stunt, the night they spend with each other turns magical instantly.





	A Night To Remember

As Betty sat up from Jughead’s arms and thought back on the summers events, she couldn’t help but crack a grin. As she reminisced of the summer glow on her skin, all she could think about was the factor of love that grew. Her favorite memory was a mid-July day, a burning day with nothing to do. That day she was feeling blue, but turned pink at the sound of a familiar notification as her phone screen lit up.

She had received a message from a Jughead,

**Hey, I miss you. Can I come see you for a bit? I wanna see you smile.**

She smiled ear to ear instantly. She knew he would have a cheeky reply no matter what she tried to stump him with, even though she wanted to say yes right away. She wanted to be sly, but with him it never seems to work in her favor.

**Maybe. I mean I don’t have any plans, but are you worthy of this Coopers time ;) ?**

He apparently was too impatient to type his answer because as soon as the message was read, her phone was vibrating in her hand due to a call she was receiving from the very same Jughead Jones.

“Hello?” Betty said, in a sly tone, taunting almost as she smiled and bit her finger.

“Elizabeth Cooper, I have five reasons why my presence is the most worthy of your time.” Betty was initially intrigued, but not surprised. She giggled before pulling her back into her sly tone to continue on.

“I’m listening.” Her voice was deep with just the right amount of sass, a voice only ever spoken when their clothes were on the floor and hands on each others bodies. He seemed pleasantly surprised and yet, loved that this tone was being used once again.

“Reason one, the letter I. A beautiful addition to the alphabet and to my reasoning. Reason 2, love. Something I feel deeply for the person I am speaking with and that could never change, making it a perfect reason. Reason 3, you which finishes the sentence, I love you, and might I add YOU are an amazing person. Reason 4, I own a bathing suit and you own the key to my heart, a great combination. Finally reason 5-” There was knock at Betty’s door.

“Give me one second Jug, someone is at the door.” She put down her phone on her pink comforter. She ran down the white stairs and to the front door. She tried to look through the peephole but oddly, the hole was covered. She opened the door to a boy with his hands in his pockets.

“ Reason number five, I’m at your front door.” He smiled and stepped closer. she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He lifted her arm and twirled her as she giggled endlessly, spreading a smile across his face. He turned her to look at him and got lost in her eyes before picking her and twirling up once again. “ Go put on your bathing suit, I wanna take you somewhere.” He set her down and she nodded as she hurried up the stairs. He watched as her powder blue skirt bounced in unison with her ponytail still thinking about her green eyes. He got lost in thought and before he could snap out of it, she was back in front of him. He took her hand and led to his slick bike, and she immediately saw a brand new pink helmet on the side. She squealed as she jumped on him once again, wanting to simply take him then and there, sexual tension unusually thick.

“ What’s with all these surprises Jug?” She said, smiling and looking up from the helmet, now noticing the snake on the back with a crown, similar to the one on his shoulder.

“ Veronica told me about the weeks we were split. She said you had a panic attack. I know i’m the only one who can help when your panic attacks. Now I can't fall asleep, all I see is you and you just keep crying and cr-” His voice cracked, he was crying.

“ Juggie, look at me. You did nothing wrong. We had a fall out but we came back. I don’t need you to surprise me to prove that. You don’t have to prove anything to me, Juggie.” She pressed her forehead against as a tear drop fell.

“ I just want you to feel like everything I see you as.”

“ Whenever i’m with you, I can feel it.” She smiled and slid the helmet and posed sillily. They both laughed as they straddled the bike. “ Where are we going anyway?”

“ You’ll see. Hold tight.” She gave him a squeeze as he revved the engine and started to drive off. The wind blew through the tips of her hair as she screamed in delight, she loved the exhilaration. She loved the rush she got, she loved to live her best life with him. She wanted to live the rest of her life with him, she couldn’t wait to.

They arrived at their spot, a place at Sweetwater River they went to every weekend as kids. They met there, had there best memories there. She immediately threw off her clothes and hopped on the tire swing giggling as she did when she was younger. He laughed in a deep tone, jumping in over her. They both surfaced laughing and splashing each other, continuing to become 9 years old again. They laughed for hours, splashing and stealing kisses as they sun went down. It was dark by the time they realized the time was even passing. They continued laughing uncontrollably, both falling under water and meeting as they surfaced for air. The moonlit her hair as he kissed her lightly whispering,

“I love you,” to her silhouette. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered back,

“ I love you more than you could ever know, Jughead Jones. **You are my oxygen.** "


End file.
